Griffin
|relationship = Faragonda and Saladin (friends) |cartoon = Alfea College for Fairies |comic = #2: The Secrets of Alfea |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Winx Forever |lgame = Winx Club |italian = Antonella Giannini |cinelume = Karen Strassman (Movie 2) |4kids = Carol Jacobanis |nick = Grey DeLisle Susanne Blakeslee (as a crow) |gallery = Yes}}Headmistress Griffin is the Headmistress ("Headwitchstress" in 4Kids) of Cloud Tower as well as a professor there, a member of the Company of Light, and a considerably powerful witch. Although she started off as somewhat of an antagonist, indirectly encouraging the Trix in their power-struggle against the Winx, Griffin was eventually revealed to be a woman of sound moral principles, and aided the Winx numerous times in their fight against the forces of evil. Griffin is one of the three points of magic, the others being Faragonda and Saladin. Appearance Headmistress Griffin is very tall with pale greenish white skin. She has purple hair that is pulled up into a shape similar to that of pointy hats worn by fairytale witches, with two lighter purple strands on either side. She wears heavy makeup around her eyes and wears an ankle length dark purple dress with a high collar and dark purple shoes. ~Headmistress Griffin 1~.png Personality Despite her stern, no-nonsense and seemingly indifferent demeanor, Griffin is genuinely a caring Headmistress who would defend her students willingly if threatened. She also has a humorous streak to her personality, when she joyfully stated that she would have defeated Faragonda and Saladin had Valtor's illusion spell continued in "The Wizards' Trap". Pre-Series As a young witch, Griffin teamed up with Valtor to work under the Ancestral Witches in the hopes of becoming the most powerful witch in all the known dimensions. Eventually, her conscience caught up with her, which led her to try and flee both Valtor and the Ancestral Witches after realizing what she was getting into. She was saved by Faragonda, who she apparently was already friends with even when she served the Ancestresses, and went on to help defend the realm of Domino alongside her old friends, Faragonda and Saladin, as part of the Company of Light. Sometime after their failure and the fall of Domino, Griffin would go on to become the latest headmistress of the most reputable school for witches in the Magic Dimension: Cloud Tower. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= At first Griffin appears to be an antagonist to the Winx Club, being supportive of the Trix and their meddling with the fairies. She first appeared to welcome the new students into Cloud Tower. Later, when Alfea and Red Fountain had their dance party, Griffin collected ideas from the young witches to ruin their party. Of course the Trix's idea was the best one, though she didn't know that they had plans to steal Stella's ring. The plan was unsuccessful, which made Griffin angry. Later, when the Winx broke into Cloud Tower in order to take back Stella's ring from the Trix, Griffin were alerted of their presence and started to play dangerous tricks on them and later informed Faragonda about their break in. Faragonda grounded the Winx and revoked their powers. The Trix then broke into Alfea to take vengeance for trespassing and also to find the Dragon's Flame, but were caught and sent to Griffin by Faragonda with a letter, much more to Griffin's annoyance. However, she did not punish the Trix, but instead gave them a mission to break the bonds between the Winx and the Specialists on the Day of the Rose festival. Darcy managed to turn Riven against the others. At the end of the year, she held a test for the young witches and Mirta was tested, she was hesitant but she was able to answer correctly. Griffin reminds her that she needs to be confident if she wants to be a good witch. After Mirta was turned into a pumpkin and was taken to Alfea, Griffin did not seem to notice her absence. After the Trix failed her again by getting caught at Alfea after sending a giant nightmare monster to attack the Winx, Griffin had had enough of them and expelled them. She attended Red Fountain's Exhibition, wondering if it was a good idea to expel the Trix, since she now cannot keep an eye on them. Soon she discovers the Trix's have the Dragon's Flame and they intend to conquer the whole Magic Dimension, Griffin proves to have a deeper moral sense for what is right and wrong. She does what she can to fight off the Trix in order to help protect the Magic Dimension with everyone, even defying the defined boundaries between fairies and witches. By the end of the season, Griffin portrays a more open mind toward fairies after having to fight alongside them to stop the tyranny of the Trix. She sent the Trix to the Fortress of Light to punish them. Faragonda invited her to Alfea's party, but Griffin declined the invitation. |-|Season 2= Griffin attended Musa's concert at Red Fountain and was even seen dancing there, much to the amusement of Saladin and Faragonda. When the Winx temporarily joined Cloud Tower as exchange students, to help protect the second piece of the Codex found there, Griffin along with other teachers taught them the dark arts of magic. When the Trix thought that the Codex was inside the Heart of the Cloud Tower, Griffin went to the heart to take back control of the tower from them. After the Trix retreated, she made the Winx girls split into groups of two, each composed with the girls who could not get along with each other so that they could learn to work in teams better. When asked questioned by one of her teachers, her answer was that it was to make them grow. She returned back to the Heart and soon managed to regain complete control of the tower and attempted to imprison the Trix inside it. When the Trix stole the Codex, Griffin watched the Winx and Mirta return to Alfea and knew that their friendship might have weakened a bit. She later participated in the final battle in which Darkar was defeated. She helped Faragonda and Codatorta fight off Karborg. She and Faragonda powered up Codatorta and he defeated Karborg for good. |-|Season 3= It has been shown in season three that Griffin used to fight alongside Valtor, and served the Ancestral Witches. But later her conscience made her regret her actions and she later joined the Company of Light. She stated that since then she has spent most of her life trying to repent herself for her errors and correcting them. Later, she was in her office doing work, when she suddenly thought someone was behind her door. She took a peek but saw no one, she instead saw Valtor sitting in her chair when turning around. Valtor tells the Trix about his and Griffin's past with the Ancestral Witches. After that she was imprisoned, while her students were possessed and her spells were stolen by Valtor. She was seen again when the Winx attempted to take revenge on Valtor because of what happened to Tecna on Andros, Stella and Aisha discovered Griffin in the dungeons and Stella used her fairy dust to break the barrier spell on the door. Griffin was free, but the Trix arrived immediately and attempted to lock her up again, but Griffin quickly sent them to the detention dimension. They then headed to her office, where Bloom was frozen by Valtor's Oppositus spell that turned her fire spell into an ice. Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin use their powers to create a barrier around Valtor while the Winx attempt to free Bloom with their fairy dust. As Bloom was freed, Griffin along with others backs up when the fire spell burns Valtor badly. She is then teleported to Alfea along with others by Stella. After Valtor had all that he wanted from Cloud Tower, he left and the witches were freed from his grip. Griffin returned, but was troubled by Valtor's whereabouts. She then tells her students that they need to unite with the fairies and Specialists to end Valtor for good. When Valtor challenged Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin to battle, he made Cloud Tower disappear much more to Griffin's anger. Griffin accepted the challenge, even though she did not have anything to offer Valtor if she looses (though Valtor possibly challenged her to get revenge on her betrayal). The four of them met in the woods and Valtor cast an illusion spell, which made Griffin and the others see each other as Valtor so they could finish each other off. With the distraction set, Valtor went to Alfea to steal their spells. Unfortunately for Valtor he was prevented from doing so by Bloom and the Water Stars, his spell broke and Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin realized that it was a trap. After returning from the ordeal, Griffin stated that if the spell had lasted, she would have defeated Faragonda and Saladin for good. The Winx soon went back to Cloud Tower, realizing that Valtor actually hid it behind an invisible wall rather than destroy it. After Cloud Tower was back, Griffin was glad to return there again. When Valtor was angered by the Trix, he proved his powers by using the Spell of the Elements to destroy Magix and the three schools. He dried up Lake Roccaluce and sent the water to flood Cloud Tower, fire to Alfea, air in the form of tornadoes to Red Fountain and earthquakes to Magix City. After his spell was broken, Griffin was astonished and annoyed to see the damaged done to her after the water returned back to Lake Roccaluce. |-|Season 6= Griffin was first seen in the second episode as she welcomes the new freshmen witches at Cloud Tower where she prepares to gauge the abilities of the new students. She selects Selina to demonstrate her powers with the Legendarium, and was shocked at what it was capable of. Soon after, the Trix crashed the school, whom Griffin was not happy to see again. Despite her efforts to fight the three of them off, Griffin was defeated and transformed into a crow. Before she could get captured, she quickly flies off to escape. Unfortunately, Griffin gets struck by a lightning bolt but was saved by the Winx, who bring her to Alfea for treatment. With the help from Roxy, Griffin managed to convey a bit of a warning about the Trix to Faragonda. In "The Lost Library", Roxy asks The Winx for help to return Griffin to her real form, Flora attempts to break the spell but fails. In The Secret Greenhouse with the help of Palladium, Roxy returns Griffin to her original form however Griffin was woozy and nearly collapsed, but is caught. She insists on seeing Faragonda quickly, but Palladium has his students take her to the infirmary to recover. Later At the Alfea infirmary, Griffin tells Faragonda and Palladium how the Trix had taken over Cloud Tower and how they plan to take over all the schools in the Magix Dimension. Faragonda assures that they will be stopped. Sky then walks in and asks Faragonda about the whereabouts of the Winx, bringing up his concerns about Bloom's friend, Selina. Griffin's eyes widened at the name and quickly tells them all that Selina is in the employ of the Trix. *Winx Club - Episode 614 Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= She only makes a cameo in this special when Stella introduces the three magic schools on Magix to Bloom. |-|Revenge of the Trix= She makes a brief appearance as she is seen watching the Exhibition at Red Fountain and also witnesses the disturbance of the Exhibition caused by Bloom and Diaspro. She then says that it is not only just her students who can behave badly. |-|The Battle for Magix= After the Trix successfully stole Bloom's Dragon Flame, they made their way to Cloud Tower where they attacked Griffin and imprisons her and her students. Later, she and her students were able to break free from their prison cell and they retreat to Alfea. She then fights in the Trix's invasion and won. Once the Trix were defeated she sends them to Lightrock Monastery as punishment for their crimes. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= When Darkar kidnapped Bloom and opened the portal to the Relix, Griffin, Faragonda and Codatora join forces to help the Winx. After defeating the creature that Darkar conjured up in order to prevent interference of his plans they head to the Relix and defeat Darkar once and for all, she then attends the party being held at Alfea. Movies Magical Adventure She appears at the beginning of the movie as co-host alongside Faragonda for the beginning of school year celebrations. Griffin&FaragondaHD.png|Griffin and Faragonda at the party at Alfea Magical Abilities Being the Headmistress of Cloud Tower and also one of the Three Points of Magic, Griffin is apparently a considerably powerful witch. She was able to open massive portal or tunnels for teleportation, creating magical barriers, shoot green beams of energy, and also using her magic to shoot powerful magic blasts that can even knock down the Dragon Flame-powered Trix sisters. She can even converge her magic with Faragonda, who is a fairy, to cast powerful spells to destroy enemies. This feat is almost impossible to achieve by normal standards as usually a fairy wasn't able to converge her power with a witch, specifically. Her level of magical strength is assumed as being on par with Saladin and Faragonda, the other heads of magical schools in Magix. Her magic is bright green in color. Uses of Magic *'Speed of the Cheetah' *'Magic Eye' *'Exclamo' - Used to create an ear-shaped passageway in the wall in which voices can be transmitted. *'Liberato' - She used it to free the captured Winx and Witches. *'Captus Obscurum' - Used to attack Kerborg. *'Cupernus' - Used in a convergence by her and Faragonda to shield the Winx from Darkar's attack. *'Demeritus ' - Used to send the Trix to the Detention Dimension. Trivia *The Griffin is a legendary creature from Greek mythology depicted as having the body of a lion and the head, wings and front legs of an eagle. The griffin of Greek mythology was itself inspired by similar creatures from many other ancient mythologies, where they were thought to protect from evil, witchcraft and evil slander. In medieval folklore, its claws were said to have medicinal powers, and that its feathers the ability to give their sight back to the blind. *The young Griffin looks slightly similar to Darcy. *Griffin was revealed that she once helped Valtor at the Winx Club's first Movie. *She is less antagonistic in the Nick dub. *In the 4Kids version, it was stated that Griffin and Faragonda had both dated Saladin. *In the 4Kids dub she elaborates on the reason for her defection from the ancestral witches (she wasn't willing to commit mass murder). *In the 4Kids version, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin were in the same grade level when they attended Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. **It is also mentioned that Ediltrude attended the Cloud Tower around the same time as Griffin. *In the specials, she did not expel the Trix like she did originally. Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Witches Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Cloud Tower Staffs Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Games